huniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Energize (Michael Callahan)
Energize is a character created by Nepath. The comic first aired June 4th 2007 and still runs to present day. Energize is a man named Michael who was infused with god-like powers by an alien satellite in search of a host for it's previous master. Due to lightning striking the satellite during the transfusion, Michael was saved, but at a price. Taking on a costume and the name Energize he has been everything from hero to most wanted villain. Needless to say he is a legend. 'History' Energize External link: '''Energize (Series 1) One night a young man named Michael Callahan walked home with his girlfriend Misty O'Connell. Unbeknownst to the couple, an alien satellite, The Oracle, hovered over them with the very essence of a killed deity. The Satellite's mission was clear. To collect the deity's essence and piece him back together, but with so much of the young deity lost, a body would be needed to complete the reconstruction. Zoning in on Michael the satellite shot him and began the transfusion. Michael would have been gone forever, completely replaced by the alien diety had it not been for a chance strike of lightning hitting the persistant satellite. This interrupted the transfusion and what more, infused Michael with the lightning as well. Clearly in pain, The elder brother of Michael's friend, Charlie, ran out to see what had happened. Despite Michael's warnings that he couldn't control the power, Ray approached him. Michael cried out but it was too late. Ray was disintegrated along with two houses. Ashamed, terrified, and confused, Michael ran away from his unconscious girlfriend and charred dead friend before he could cause any more damage. He spent the next 10 years as a boxer trying to learn to control his powers. When at last he felt he had gained control over his powers Michael put on a costume and began work as a super hero under the name of Energize. He had not been in the job two months when a business leader, Flint Chegwin began to manipulate him. Using knowledge bestowed upon him by the same Satellite which granted Energize his powers; Chegwin created a device which allowed him to control Energize's powers. Then; utilizing his influence over the media, he began to make the people fear Energize calling him a menace who was bound to use his powers to conquer. When Energize began to fight back, Chegwin revealed his trump card. Saroth, the brother and murderer of Prince Quinn of Evos, the alien entity now infused with Energize. After a near death experience, all that had happened to Michael, how he gained his powers, and what his powers all became clear to him and soon Saroth, the Satellite, and Chegwin were all defeated, but Chegwin had one final trick up his sleeve. After he had escaped without a trace his assistant became adament that it was Energize who had killed him. Though Energize had faith in the people his faith proved false as the Heroes Unite initiative placed a price on his head to be captured and brought to justice. Energize: Hunted '''Main article: Energize: Hunted External link: 'Energize: Hunted Energize was now "Hunted" The hunt picked up pace when a new recruit to the Unite Intiative named Nemesis killed Misty placing the blame on Energize. When Energize found out what had happened to Misty he became furious and began hunting down the very heroes hunting him placing them all into a coma until he was told the truth about Misty. The return of Chegwin giving a public apology to Energize brought Energize out of hiding to say he forgave Chegwin. However when Energize stated he would still not rest until Misty's murderer was brought to justice, the Commander brought Nemesis forward to take Energize down. A psychic attack from Nemesis, knocked Energize unconscious and he was taken to be destroyed by a secret weapon called the Black Dawn, supplied by the celestial named Angelblood. Before carrying out Energize's destruction, Angelblood entered Energize's mind to judge whether he really was guilty of the crimes he was accused of. Meanwhile a few heroes who still believed in Energize are plotting a way to save him. Angelblood discovered that Energize's powers derive from his connection to the old alien prince, Quinn whose powers derive from his connection to a new Titan god that grew from the remains of Cronos. This new Titan draws power from all life in the multiverse, and has been bound to the mortal body of Mike Callahan through it's connection to the alien Prince Quinn. Angelblood's intervention enabled the remnant of Prince Quinn to pass on, Energize Unleashed '''External link: 'Energize Unleashed In the year 2022 of the HUniverse, Lucy (Energize of this time) has become so unstable that she is a danger to the planet. Even the intervention of power draining and advanced celestial technology cannot help her. A plan is put into action by Tazer, Titan and Timesweep to ensure that the Energize never takes a host in this world. This story will see an alternate Mike Callahan become Energize. Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Heroes Unite Category:Stormfront Category:Heroes Unite Founding Member Category:Heroes Unite Initiative Member '''Powers . Art by Nepath.]] Energize's powers appear to be mainly electrical based however they contain many of the properties of hard light attacks. In addition to his energy powers he has little need of rest, can heal from almost any wound, possesses super strength and can fly. Energize's potential power seems limitless and the strength of his powers grew over time as Michael increasingly embraced them. They also increased dramatically once Angelblood entered his mind and connected Michael directly to the source of his power. Though in earlier issues his powers were easily manipulated by technological devices, towards the end of Energize: Hunted we see that he is no longer vulnerable in that area. Despite his almost unstoppable power, Nemesis (the perfect Nemesis to anyone who makes eye contact with him) defeats him using a mental attack. * View Rating Chart |} 'Influence on the HUniverse' Energize was one of the founding members of the Unite Initiative and ironically one of the main reasons it began to fall apart. Having nearly immeasurable power he has been a target by aliens and bounty hunters and has also played as a trump card for the Unite Intiative. Although open rebellion has yet to take place, there is a common uneasiness amongst the members of Heroes Unite as to whether Energize is good or bad. As the Heroes Unite hunt of Energize comes to a climax it is clear that the results will shake the HUniverse to its core. Energize began as perhaps the most powerful hero on Earth and his powers have increased significantly since then. Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Heroes Unite Category:Stormfront Category:Heroes Unite Founding Member Category:Heroes Unite Initiative Member